Civil War: Blood Brothers
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Gumball and Darwin thought they were registering together but things change. Now Gumball must find his brother, before it's too late. CIVIL WAR TIE-IN. Oneshot. Summary may change...


**Welcome everyone to the Amazing World of Gumball Civil War tie-in! If you came across this story and don't like spoilers, I suggest you read the main Civil War story but if you don't mind spoilers, by all means read it. Anyway I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or any other franchise that might appear, enjoy!**

Gumball Watterson had to find his brother.

During the assault at Stark Tower, Gumball was knocked out by Shaggy accidentally hitting him with a Phaser. When he woke up, the Tower looked damaged and all the other Avengers were gone, Gumball didn't know where they were. He knew that the Hyneman's Offenders attacked the Tower so Gumball figured where there were Offenders; his brother would not be far away.

But first Gumball needed to go to Elmore. He knew running from New York to Elmore was a pretty stupid idea. Normally he would ask Iron Man to take him on a Quinjet or ask The Doctor to take him in the TARDIS but they weren't in the Tower for some reason.

As he walked in the main quarters, he saw Harry Potter, just standing there.

" _Wait a moment, Harry knows magic… He could take me to Elmore!"_ Gumball thought.

"Hey, Harry!" Gumball called out to Harry.

Harry turned to face Gumball.

"Oh, hey, Gumball, I've seen that you have woken up" Harry greeted.

"Yeah… anyway where is everyone?" Gumball pondered, turning his head from side to side.

"Oh yes, you were knocked out by Shaggy's Phaser… Well The Offenders attacked just to kill Optimus Prime and after Optimus blasted Jamie, we caught Rigby and told Mordecai about something happening to The Park, so he took off in a hurry then later The Park exploded so Iron Man, The Doctor, Scooby and Shaggy headed over there in the Quinjet, also apparently they found Spider-Man on the way there." Harry explained.

"Listen I need a favour…" Gumball said.

"What do you want? And no, I'm not summoning any treats for you!" Harry wondered.

"No, nothing like that at all… I just need to get to Elmore" Gumball replied.

"To visit family?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but also to find Darwin" Gumball answered.

"I would wait for Tony, Gumball" Harry said.

"No! I need to go now! Please, Harry!" Gumball demanded, going on his knees.

"Alright, alright… but don't mention my involvement when Tony finds you…" Harry said.

"So is there some sort of teleportation spell or something?" Gumball questioned.

"Spell? Oh no, wizards like me apparate to places" Harry said before extending his hand so that Gumball could hold on to it.

"Will this hurt? And why do I have to hold your hand?" Gumball asked as he reluctantly gripped Harry's hand.

"Because you need to apparate too and it won't hurt but you might feel a bit sick…" Harry answered casually.

And before Gumball could say anymore, he and Harry disappeared with a small faint pop.

 **ELMORE, 2015.**

In the Watterson house, it was very quiet without the loud noises of Gumball and Darwin. On the couch sat a large, pink rabbit named Richard Watterson who was snoring away, also sat on the couch was a small, pink rabbit named Anais Watterson who was watching TV while clutching a soft toy of her favourite cartoon character, Daisy the Donkey. On the table sat Nicole Watterson, who was drinking her morning cup of coffee, she looked very depressed.

"I knew the boys went to sign for registration but I didn't expect them to be staying in New York… They could've least contacted us, you know" Nicole said.

"Relax, Mum, they are fighting in a war…" Anais said, taking her eyes off the television.

"Not all the time, though…" Nicole said, sipping her coffee.

All of a sudden, a small faint pop was heard nearby; however it was loud enough for Anais to hear it.

"What was that?" Anais wondered.

"What was what, dear?" Nicole asked.

Then someone knocked on the door. Five knocks, it was.

"I'll get it" Nicole placed her coffee on the table and headed to the door. When she opened the door, she saw a man, in his 30's, with jet black hair, round glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and with him, to Nicole's surprise, was her son, Gumball Watterson.

"Gumball!? Is that you?" Nicole wondered, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, Mum, it's me" Gumball answered.

Nicole soon pulled Gumball into a hug and squeezed him tight; Nicole hugged him so tight that Gumball could hardly breathe.

"Mum… too tight…" Gumball croaked.

Nicole realised she was hugging Gumball too tight and soon let him go.

"You could've at least called!" Nicole cried.

"Sorry, Mum, I would've but I was in a middle of a Civil War, everyone was busy" Gumball said.

"Where's Darwin? I thought he registered with you…" Anais wondered, realising that Darwin wasn't with Gumball.

"That's why I'm here… I need to find Darwin" Gumball answered.

"Where did he go?" Nicole questioned.

"Mum, there's something I have to tell you about what happened when we're signing the Heroes and Allies Registration Act" Gumball replied.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Gumball and Darwin Watterson were waiting in line to be registered for an official ally to all superheroes while also revealing their identity. The Doctor had a quick talk with them on his way out and soon after came Shaggy and Scooby and then a few minutes later a bunch of other people came to talk to them. Gumball and Darwin were soon fourth in line; Darwin poked his head out of the line to see two adults: one with a fedora on his head and the other had a beret. Darwin's head soon returned to the line._

" _Hey, Gumball, are you sure this is a good idea?" Darwin wondered._

" _Trust me, Darwin, it's the right thing to do" Gumball answered._

" _I've got a feeling it isn't…" Darwin said._

" _How come?" Gumball questioned._

" _It's just that... someone's going to rebel… like last time" Darwin replied._

 _Suddenly the sound of pages being flung off the table was coming from the front of the line._

" _There's no way I'm signing this! This isn't right!" A voice said, loudly._

 _Gumball and Darwin turned to see the man with the beret storming off to the door._

" _Jamie!" The man with the fedora called out to his colleague to which the man with the beret simply ignored._

 _Some armed men started to chase after him and exited the hall._

" _So glad that's not going to be me in that situation" Gumball stated._

 _Gumball soon turned his head back towards the person in front of him; Darwin looked behind him and then glanced at Gumball only to return to look behind him. Darwin then quietly walked out of the line and out of the hall._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"I got to the front of the line before I noticed that Darwin left, I didn't see him until The Battle of The Park" Gumball said, finishing his story.

"I can't believe Darwin would rebel, out of the both of you, we'd think you would rebel" Anais said.

Gumball ignored her comment, although she did have a point, Darwin was usually the 'doing the right thing' kind-of person out of the two of them.

"Why do think Darwin would be here?" Richard wondered, having woken up during Gumball's story.

"I don't know, it was a hunch" Gumball replied.

"The man with the beret, he was Jamie Hyneman, right?" Anais questioned.

"Yes" Gumball stated.

"Then maybe we should go to Jamie's shop, M5 Industries, he and Darwin could be there" Anais theorised.

"Isn't that a bit obvious though?" Nicole pondered.

"Exactly, The Avengers won't think to look in there because it's stupid if they went to hiding in the shop" Anais explained.

"She does have a point, you know" Richard said.

"Well why don't we drive over to M5 and we'll investigate" Nicole suggested.

"Cool, you coming Harry?" Gumball asked Harry.

"Actually no, you go ahead, I need to go, there's been an incident at the Tower" Harry replied, checking his watch.

Then Harry disapparated with a pop. Everyone then exited the house, got into the family car and drove off to San Francisco.

 **HYNEMAN'S OFFENDERS' BASE, ALASKA**

Darwin Watterson missed his brother.

Many months have passed and in those months Darwin had to stay in a metal bunker. They were in hiding, hiding from the Government and the Savage Avengers. Living in a bunker with Jamie and a bunch of people Darwin wasn't familiar with was quite difficult, everyone didn't wanted to defy Jamie's orders or even go to register if they so wanted to, if someone did defy orders, Jamie would kill them. But fortunately mostly all of them deny registration.

"Darwin? You okay?" A voice wondered.

Darwin turned to see Jake the Dog at the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Darwin replied.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I was just thinking…" Darwin answered.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"It was just about this war… it's tearing everyone apart and I think Jamie's going mad" Darwin admitted.

"Dude, I know" Jake said.

"Jake, do you ever have that feeling that you did the wrong thing?" Darwin questioned.

"Yes, I do" Jake answered.

"I know registration is the wrong thing to do… but this, hiding in Alaska, hiding from the government, hiding even from THE AVENGERS!… is also the wrong thing to do as well" Darwin barked.

"Dude, you refused registration, you choose to!" Jake said.

"I KNOW I DID! But I'm starting to have second thoughts!" Darwin growled.

Darwin and Jake just stood there for a second. Eventually Darwin sighed.

"I need to go" Darwin stated.

"Where? If they find you, they're going to arrest you!" Jake said.

"I'm going to find Gumball, he won't arrest me, and I know it" Darwin said.

Darwin stormed off towards the hangar and headed to one of the jets. The jets were made from stolen Stark technology and were made to look like Quinjets. Unlike his brother, Darwin knew how to activate the autopilot.

"Set destination, where do you want to go?" The computer commanded.

"Elmore, California" Darwin answered.

He didn't know why he said that. Gumball at Elmore at the moment would be unlikely but Darwin felt a gut feeling and just went with it.

 **THE DOCTOR's TARDIS, STARK TOWER, NEW YORK CITY**

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS console room, looking at the computer screen. He was trying to find Gumball by tracking down the tracker chip that was inside Gumball.

"Now where did you go, Mr Watterson?" The Doctor questioned.

The TARDIS kept searching. After a few minutes it finally determined where Gumball went.

"Elmore? What's he doing over there?" The Doctor wondered.

The Doctor shot up from his seat and ran out of the TARDIS.

"The team would like to hear about this!" The Doctor said while running.

Suddenly he noticed that the Tower was lit up by red and the alarm was blaring, The Doctor stopped running and examined his surroundings.

"What!?" The Doctor questioned, shocked at what is happening.

 **M5 INDUSTRIES, SAN FRANCISCO.**

The Watterson's car pulled over at the front of the warehouse. M5 looked empty and abandoned, like no one worked there for years. Gumball grimly looked upon it, as if he was staring at the face of his enemy.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Gumball asked Anais.

"Who knows? Jamie Hyneman hasn't been seen in public in months" Anais answered.

"Well, there's no point standing here and waiting for him to come out, let's go and investigate" Nicole said to the rest of the family.

Nicole lifted up the garage door and held on to it until everyone was inside. The shop's interior was dark and to Gumball, looked very spooky. The Wattersons all turned their torches and the many beams of light looked around the abandoned shop.

"Where is everyone?" Richard wondered.

"Left… I think… Jamie and Adam at war, the shop members found no reason to stick around" Gumball answered, sternly.

"I don't think there's any of Jamie's team or Darwin here at all…" Nicole said.

"Guys, we just looked for only a minute, we need to look further in…" Gumball said.

"Gumball's right, there's much more rooms to look around in, there could be clues" Anais said.

"Alright, but first we need to find a light switch" Nicole sighed.

 **THE WATTERSON's HOUSE, ELMORE**

Darwin stepped to the front door to his house, he looked upon the door. Darwin went to knock on the door, since not having a key with him, but he hesitated.

Should he be doing this? What if they know it's him and refuses to answer? What if the Avengers turn up suddenly?

All these risks were filling up Darwin's head. He shook the thoughts away and knocked on the door.

No one answers.

After a few seconds, Darwin knocks again.

No answer.

Darwin knocks for a third time.

No one comes.

Darwin walks to the window and peeks through it. The place looks empty, no one was home.

" _Where did they go!?"_ Darwin thought to himself.

"They left an hour ago…" A voice said to Darwin.

Darwin turned to see Penny Fitzgerald, Gumball's girlfriend and one of Darwin's friends, standing near the mailbox, books in her arms.

"What?" Darwin asked.

"Gumball and his family left for San Francisco, to find you" Penny answered.

"How did you know that?" Darwin wondered.

"I managed to catch Gumball before he left" Penny replied.

Darwin just stood there, no more questions to ask.

"He told me you refused to register; you're part of Jamie's team…" Penny said.

"I need to go" Darwin stated, heading for his jet.

"Darwin, be careful, The Doctor arrived here a few minutes ago and is heading to M5 Industries, I kind of told him, sorry, wasn't expecting you to turn up" Penny said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind…" Darwin said.

Darwin soon headed to his jet, and Penny watched it take off before her every eyes.

 **M5 INDUSTRIES, SAN FRANCISCO, again…**

Gumball and the rest of the Wattersons looked around the dark and empty shop. No matter how many times they looked for a light switch, no luck whatsoever.

"Darn it, where is that light switch!?" Gumball angrily wondered to himself.

Suddenly, to Gumball's surprise, the lights came on.

"Uh? Mom? Dad? Anais? Who turned the lights on?" Gumball questioned.

"Gumball, it's me…" A voice answered.

"I don't know anyone called 'me', show yourself!" Gumball demanded.

"Alright then…" The voice said.

A figure came into the corridor; Gumball had to squint to see who it was.

It was Darwin.

Darwin had a weak smile on his face but the smiling wasn't mutual.

"Hey, Gumball, it's been a long time…" Darwin said.

Gumball didn't run over to him and give him a hug like he wanted to, he just stood there.

"Look, I know you're cross with me, I know you were looking for me… You're probably wondering why I rebelled, besides it being the right thing to do and why I let all of a sudden. I'm here to say that I instantly regret what I did… I'm sorry…" Darwin explained.

"You're still a criminal, though…" Gumball said.

"I know…" Darwin stated.

"I still can't believe you. I thought you'd be by my side! Everyone thought that I would be the one to rebel, not you! You said to me on the day of registration that someone would rebel like last time… but then you, out of all people, FOLLOWED IN THE FOOTSTEPS OF SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Gumball said, enraged.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that!" Darwin shouted.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! WHEN YOU RAN AWAY, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME OR MOM OR DAD OR EVEN ANAIS!?" Gumball yelled.

"YES! I DID, I MISSED YOU, OUT OF ALL OF THEM, I MISSED HANGING WITH MY BROTHER!" Darwin barked.

"Do you know what, you're not even my brother, you're just a fish who grew legs and we just adopted you!" Gumball snapped.

Gumball realised what he said and covered his mouth.

Darwin's heart broke. After all this time, finding Gumball at last, and for him to say he wasn't his brother angered Darwin.

"Darwin… I'm sorry… It just came out…" Gumball apologized.

Darwin couldn't forgive him, he felt so angry. Although Gumball said this to him before ages ago but Gumball saying it again, it was too much.

Gumball saw the anger in Darwin's eyes; he started to step back towards the door.

Darwin saw Gumball leaving and enraged, he ran towards him.

He tackled Gumball, powerful enough to send them rolling down the stairs.

 **DOWNSTAIRS…**

"Where did Gumball go?" Richard wondered.

"He went upstairs a few minutes ago, told us to stay put, where were you?" Anais answered.

"I just switched off…" Richard said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Gumball knows what he's doing…" Nicole said.

Suddenly a whirring noise was coming from the garage door, the Wattersons all turned towards it.

"What was that?" Nicole wondered.

"It sounds like a sonic device…" Anais replied.

"Why would you guess that?" Nicole questioned.

The garage door opened up, revealing a tall man dressed in a brown pinstripe suit, a purple shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a grey t-shirt underneath, he also wore cream trainers. Most of the suit couldn't be seen because he was also wearing a long, brown, trench coat. It was The Doctor.

"What are you guys doing here?" The Doctor wondered.

"What are YOU doing here?" Anais questioned.

"Finding Gumball, you?" The Doctor replied.

"Looking for Darwin…" Anais answered.

"Darwin, here?" A voice asked.

Iron Man flew down next to The Doctor.

"This was supposed to be a covert investigation; we didn't need any Avengers here to spoil everything!" Nicole said.

Iron Man and The Doctor walked into the shop.

"Gumball's in our team, Mrs Watterson, we need to know where he is at all times…" Iron Man said.

"Well, can't he come home in peace without you breathing down his neck? How did you even know he was here!?" Nicole questioned.

"Well, I tracked him down with my TARDIS and also Harry told us…" The Doctor answered.

Suddenly Gumball and Darwin came crashing down the stairwell, pulling punches at each other every chance; they finally reached the floor where Darwin starting punching Gumball in the face many times until Gumball kicked him off. They both stood and took a fighting stance, and were about to continue fighting until The Doctor held Gumball and Nicole held Darwin.

"Let go of me!" Darwin barked.

"Come on, Doctor, he needs to pay!" Gumball shouted.

"What happened? Why are they fighting?" Richard asked.

"He said I wasn't his brother!" Darwin answered, angrily.

"He left everyone behind, went to join someone he barely knew!" Gumball replied, sternly.

Both Gumball and Darwin broke free of The Doctor and Nicole's grasp and began to fight again. The Doctor and Iron Man managed to get a hold on Gumball and Nicole, Richard and Anais got a hold on Darwin.

"What's with you? All that time underground must've gone to your head!" Gumball barked.

Darwin said nothing. Then he realised that he wasn't worth it. This war wasn't worth it. He always thought Gumball as his brother but he always knew he wasn't. Darwin then realised that after all this, he would be thrown into the Negative Zone, like Rigby. He had second thoughts about not registering, but now he realised what should be done.

"I surrender…" Darwin said.

"What did you say?" Iron Man asked, shocked.

"I'll register… I can't stand to be with the Offenders no more, Jamie's getting insane every day and I can't take it… I surrender…" Darwin said.

The Wattersons let go of Darwin. The Doctor, Iron Man and Gumball just stood there surprisingly.

"You heard me, I'll register…" Darwin said.

The Doctor let go of Gumball.

"Come with us, we'll need to ask you some questions…" The Doctor suggested.

"WAIT, STOP!" Another voice called out. Everyone turned.

"What now!?" Nicole wondered.

A yellow English Bulldog ran into the shop, he must've run some distance as he was panting.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" The Doctor questioned.

"I wish to register…" Jake panted.

"Why?" Iron Man wondered.

"Because it's the right thing to do, and I can't cope being underground!" Jake replied.

Gumball was surprised, both Darwin and Jake surrendered. Were they serious?

"This isn't an elaborate plan to sneak into our ranks and give top-secret information to Jamie, is it?" Gumball asked.

"No, we really mean it…" Jake answered.

"Alright then, we have to go back to New York, ask these guys a couple of questions" Iron Man said, looking to Darwin and Jake.

Iron Man let go of Gumball, he and The Doctor began to escort Darwin and Jake outside. Everyone stopped to look at Gumball, who remained where he was. Gumball looked to his family then back to The Doctor, Iron Man, Jake and Darwin.

"Are you coming with us?" Iron Man wondered.

Gumball said nothing. He merely looked back at his family.

"Please… don't go…" Nicole murmured.

Gumball went to hug his mother.

"I have to, Mum, I have a duty, Jamie and the Offenders must be brought to justice" Gumball said.

"Every now and then, you must call us, tell us what's going on" Nicole said, hugging Gumball tighter.

"I…will…Mum…" Gumball choked.

Nicole finally let go of Gumball. Gumball waved goodbye to Richard and Anais and finally walked to the others.

"Doctor… look after him, okay?" Nicole called to The Doctor.

"I will" The Doctor stated.

The Doctor exited M5 with the others.

 **OUTSIDE…**

Gumball and the others watched as The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS. The interior still remained the same: Coral, round things everywhere.

"In you go" The Doctor said.

"What about Darwin's jet?" Jake asked.

"I set the autopilot to return to the base; I couldn't just leave it here, could I?" Darwin replied.

"Oh, okay" Jake said.

As Gumball, Darwin and Jake entered the TARDIS, Gumball saw The Doctor stopping Iron Man in his tracks. He managed to catch what he said to him.

"You've got some explaining to do, Tony" The Doctor said.

"I know" Iron Man said.

Gumball had no idea what that meant, but it didn't sound good. He turned to Darwin.

"Look, Darwin, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was stupid and it just came out… you're totally my brother…" Gumball apologized to Darwin.

" _Wow, déjà vu…"_ Gumball thought.

"Oh, it's okay… I'm sorry for leaving you on that day" Darwin said.

"Things happen, but that's in the past now, we're back together now, that's what's important now…" Gumball said.

Gumball and Darwin gave each other a hug of forgiveness.

A Brother hug.

 **That's it. That's the story. Like I said at the start, please read the main Civil War story if you had no idea what's happening.**

 **I'll be updating: The Fandom Race, Civil War, Dimension Traveller and Regular Time Lords 2!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
